Pas de pitié pour Allen
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Yaoi Folken x Allen, Folken x Dilandau. Vieille fic écrite pour démontrer que Folken et Allen ne forment pas un beau couple...


**Base :** Escaflowne - série TV

**Genre :** délire

Fic commencée le 07/07/2003, achevée le 23/08/2003

**Résumé :** Non, contrairement à ce que prétend ma chère Lilith, Allen et Folken ne vont pas bien ensemble !

* * *

Allen Shezar se tenait debout devant la porte de l'auberge astrienne, indécis. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se décide vite, car il avait donné rendez-vous à la princesse Mirana au bazar de Pallas. S'il ne venait pas, elle risquait d'en être froissée, mais d'un autre côté, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cet _autre _mystérieux rendez-vous. Et comme l'auberge n'était pas loin du marché, il aurait toujours le temps d'aller la rejoindre si l'entrevue ne s'éternisait pas.

Le chevalier céleste tenait dans sa main gantée de blanc le petit papier plié sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse de l'auberge et l'heure du rendez-vous. Qui aurait cru que le commandant en chef des armées de Zaibacher tînt à le rencontrer en personne, alors qu'il venait de s'entretenir avec Grava Aston, et qui aurait cru cela après les sarcasmes qu'il lui avait adressés dans la salle du trône, devant le roi ?

Il avait pensé au guet-apens. Aussi les soldats du Croisé étaient ils cachés dans une ruelle adjacente, prêts à intervenir au cas où leur chef sortirait de cet hôtel enfermé dans un sac.

Allen songea brusquement que le sort de son pays allait peut-être ce jouer dans cette auberge… Il soupira. D'un pas ferme, il pénétra alors dans la bâtisse...

L'aubergiste : - Vous êtes Allen Shezar ?

Allen : - En effet...

L'aubergiste : - Qui vous savez vous attend dans la deuxième chambre en partant du palier du premier étage.

Allen : - Merci. *monte à l'étage et frappe à la porte indiquée par l'aubergiste*

Voix de Folken : - Entrez.

Allen entre. Folken, debout à la fenêtre, se retourne.

Folken : - J'avais fini par croire que vous ne viendrez pas... Messire Shezar...

Allen : *air agaçé*

Folken : - Vous n'aimez pas que je vous appelle comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen : - Allons droit au but : vous m'avez convié ici afin que nous discutions au sujet d'Escaflowne.

Folken, s'approchant du chevalier : - Je sais que vous savez où il se trouve, malgré tout ce que peut dire votre cher souverain.

Allen : - Vous le croyez vraiment...

Il hausse les épaules.

Allen : - Vous vous imaginez que, dans l'hypothèse où je sache où se trouve Escaflowne, je vous le livrerais... contre de l'argent ? Car c'est bien ce que vous aviez l'intention de me proposer, n'est-ce pas ?

Folken : - Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. *pose la main sur la joue d'Allen* En fait...

Allen : *air intrigué*

Folken : - J'ai compris en vous voyant de près pourquoi toutes ces femmes étaient tombées sous votre charme... Votre réputation n'est pas usurpée, messire Shezar.

Allen, sèchement : - Merci beaucoup. *s'écarte*

Folken : - Mais vous Allen, n'avez vous jamais regardé que les femmes ? *s'approche*

Allen : - Euh... hum... bien sûr que oui... pose la main sur la garde de son épée

Folken : - Toujours ? En êtes vous bien sûr ? Ne vous êtes vous jamais surpris à contempler furtivement... le torse nu d'un de vos camarades pages... s'étant découvert pour cause de chaleur ?

Allen, semblant troublé : - Bien sûr que non...

Folken : -Ah ? Vous n'avez jamais trouvé un seul homme beau ?

Allen : - Bien sûr que si ! Mais ce n'est pas la même chose...

Folken : - Et pourtant vous êtes toujours dans cette pièce.

Allen s'aperçoit qu'il est toujours dans cette pièce. Il fait un mouvement pour sortir.

Folken, le retenant par le bras : - Allen, pourquoi vous fermer inutilement la porte de sensations nouvelles ? *le ramène en arrière pour le plaquer contre lui et lui parle dans l'oreille* L'amour des femmes, vous ne le connaissez déjà que trop bien... *glisse des doigts dans son col de chemise* Laissez vous faire... Je connais une excellente manière de vous faire oublier vos damoiselles...

Allen : - Vous êtes fou...

Folken : - Vous le serez bientôt autant que moi...

Allen : - Vous ne me faites aucun effet. Lâchez-moi.

Le sombre général répond à cette bravade par un baiser qui ne semble pas écoeurer tant que ça le tombeur de ces dames.

L'auteur : *vomit*

Folken poursuit sous la forme d'un effeuillage et effleurage minutieux, sous les encouragements d'un Allen devenu soudain beaucoup plus docile.

L'auteur : - Folken x Allen ? Pouah ! C'est contre-nature, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! *se télétransporte à quelques lieues de là, dans le Vion*

L'auteur : - Salut Dil !

Dilandau, se lamentant : - Mon visage, mon beau visage... C'est horrible, horrible...

L'auteur, bis : - Salut Dil !

Dil : - Au revoir.

L'auteur : - Il se passe des choses Dil, des choses atroces !

Dilandau : - Que peut-il y avoir de pire que _ça_ ? *montre son estafilade*

L'auteur : - ÇA ! *tend à Dil un visionneur type « Ile de la Tentation » et lui montre la scène qui est en train de se dérouler entre Folken et Allen*

Dilandau : - OH ! Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à un sale traître comme lui !

L'auteur : *hoche la tête contente d'elle-même*

Dilandau : - Se compromettre ainsi avec l'Ennemi, quelle honte !

L'auteur : - Quoi ? Mais là n'est pas la question !

Dilandau : - Ah bon, elle est où la question ?

L'auteur : - Tu ne vas pas rester là !

Dilandau : - Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre que le dénoncer ?

L'auteur : - Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Fais quelque chose pour récupérer ton mec !

Dilandau : - Le récupérer ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais touché !

L'auteur : - Dans cette fic oui, mais dans d'autres fics, vous faîtes plein de trucs cools.

Dil, tout innocent : - Ah bon ? Quoi ?

L'auteur : - Mais qui m'a fichu un Dil pareil ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Dil : - Balance.

L'auteur, à son oreille : - Alors d'abord bla bla bla bla... et puis aussi dans une autre bla bla bla...

Dilandau commence à se tripoter la cicatrice.

L'auteur : - Et après vous avez...

Dil devient de plus en plus rouge. Une perle de sueur descend le long de sa tempe.

L'auteur : - Bla bla bla bla quoi...

Dilandau : - MAIS CE NYMPHO D'ALLEN VA QUAND MEME PAS ME PIQUER **MON** MEC ?

L'auteur, le retenant par le bras : - Attends, je dois bien préparer mon cheval de course avant !

*Pomponne Dilandau, le fait tout beau*

Dilandau : *rompt le charme par une grosse grimace*

L'auteur : - Fichtre, Dil ! Tu peux pas faire attention ! J'ai pas le choix... *brandit une grosse seringue remplie de Botox*

L'auteur : - C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Dilandau frappait à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Folken...

Dilandau : - C'est Dilandau Albatou.

Folken, en aparté : - Bon sang, Dilandau ici ?

Allen court se cacher dans la penderie.

Folken : - Hum... Entre.

Dilandau, entrant : - Hello Folky d'amour...

Folken : - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et pourquoi tu as ces traits tout figés ?

Dilandau : - Folken chéri, j'ai découvert quelque chose de profondément scandaleux aujourd'hui...

Folken : - « Folken chéri » ?

Dilandau : - Dans cette fanfic tu sais, je suis le sale type qui carbonise les gens... Le malade de service qui n'a qu'un seul but dans la vie...

Folken : - Et ?

Dilandau : - Mais ça n'est pas le cas dans toutes les fics tu vois ! Dans les autres fics je fais des _bla_ _bla bla_ avec toi. Alors je me suis dit : « Pourquoi moi aussi je n'aurais pas le droit de faire bla bla bla avec Folken-chan ? Non, je n'ai pas comme unique rêve de carboniser Van et de le torturer sauvagement afin qu'il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances ! »

Folken : - Qu'entends-tu par « bla bla bla » ?

Dilandau, se pressant contre lui, les yeux étoilés : - Mon Folken adoré, tu sais, je suis comme toutes les f... euh les hommes, j'ai des désirs charnels sous ma carapace de vilain-méchant-guerrier...

Folken : - Euh... Tu veux dire que...

Dilandau : - Regarde ça...

*lui met sous le nez une fic américaine*

Folken, lisant le titre : - « General of my heart »...

Dilandau : - Regarde ce qu'on fait ici...

Folken : - Hum... en effet...

Dilandau : - Et là !

*lui met sous le nez une fic espagnole*

Folken : - « El gran amor de Dilandau Albatou y Folken Fanel »...

Dilandau : - Tu vois ? C'est intéressant, non ? *lui fait un petit bisou qui n'arrive pas à atteindre la bouche*

Folken : - Dilandau, je dois avouer que je commence à te voir autrement...

Dilandau : - Ah oui ? Regarde celle là aussi !

*lui met sous le nez une fic française*

Folken : - « Les dessous de Zaibacher »...

Dilandau : - T'as vu comment on s'y occupe bien ?

Folken : - Je vois surtout que cette fic me fait passer pour un obsédé sexuel !

Dilandau : - Mais Folk', moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout...

Folken : - Moi si.

Dilandau : - Pourquoi ça ?

Folken : - Parce que je ne me suis pas fait ch... à me forger une image de mec inaccessible, insensible à toute tentative de séduction de femme, d'homme, ou de chat, glacial, hyper ténébreux et tout ça...

Dilandau, dans un grand soupir rêveur : - Ah, si inaccessible, glacial et ténébreux... !

Folken : - ... pour tout foutre en l'air d'un coup !

Dilandau : - ...Et même pas un tout petit ?

Folken : - ?

Dilandau : *air suppliant extrêmement mignon*

Folken, à voix basse et très rapidement : - Bon d'accord mais alors juste un tout petit et on en parle pas à la presse...

Dilandau : - Oups... y'a comme un problème...

La pointe d'une lame d'épée de chevalier céleste se trouve contre sa gorge.

Allen, qui vient de sortir de la penderie : - Non mais ne vous gênez pas surtout !

L'auteur, à Folken : - Arf ! « Inaccessible... Insensible.. ». Tu parles !

Folken : - C'était pas censé se savoir...

Allen : - Et tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais rester caché là d'dans alors que tu me plaquais pour ce malade ?

Folken : - Notre relation n'a rien d'établi, Allen...

Dilandau : - Folken, laisse tomber ce stupide astrien et rejoins ta mère patrie !

Allen : - C'est une plaisanterie ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préfères cet ado névropathe sans expérience à moi, le plus grand séducteur de Gaïa !

Folken : - ...

Dilandau, papillonnant des cils et récitant le texte que lui a en douce filé l'auteur : - Mais Folky d'amour, pense à quel point nous irions bien ensemble... Et franchement, tu trouves qu'Allen serait convainquant en _uke_ ?

Allen : - Quelle question ! Je suis blond !

Dilandau : - Tu es peut-être blond, mais moi je suis très mignon ! Le type même de l'_uke_ mignon !

Allen : - Mignon ? LUI !

Dilandau : - Et je suis même très efféminé !

Allen : - Ah ça... !

Dilandau : - Ah Ah Ah, là ça ne la ramène plus, ça se tait, ça voit bien que je suis plus efféminé que lui !

Allen : O_o

Folken : - Mais il faut reconnaître, Dilandau, que tu manques parfois un peu de délicatesse...

Dilandau, l'air vexé : - Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

L'auteur montre discrètement une réplique à Dil...

Dilandau : - Mais ainsi nous sommes donc différents, Folken Lacour de Fanel ; toi tu es calme et posé, moi je suis une boule de nerfs et ma brutalité n'a pas de limites - « les contraires s'attirent ».

Allen : - Mais les accointances s'accointent aussi, Dilandau... Moi et Folken nous sommes les deux adultes de la série, et nous sommes calmes tous les deux, nous pouvons nous entendre et nous comprendre, alors que lorsque tu es avec lui, vous ne faites que vous chamailler !

Dilandau, félin : - C'est ça la Passion.

Folken : - Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'on se dispute tout le temps... ?

Dilandau : - C'est que tu es le seul homme de Zaibacher (potable) qui fait l'indifférent avec moi...

Folken, d'une voix douce : - C'est parce que je ne veux pas montrer les sentiments paradoxaux qui me submergent quand je te vois...

Dilandau : - Tu as des sentiments qui te submergent quand tu me vois ?

Allen : - Folken, je te rappelle qu'il y a dix minutes nous étions sur le point d'avoir plus que des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et qu'ils n'étaient nullement paradoxaux.

Folken : - Mais Dilandau est si mignon et si efféminé... Le _seme_ qui est en moi ne peut s'empêcher de frémir en le voyant...

Dilandau, se serrant contre lui : - Oh mon Folky chéri si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça...

Allen, poussant Dilandau : - Folken ! Avec moi au moins tu ne te compromets pas... toussote ... dans le Mal.

Dilandau, poussant Allen et brandissant un exemplaire de son caryotype : - Folken ! Avec moi tu peux avoir une descendance !

Folken, perplexe : - Euh... tu crois vraiment ça ? è_é;

* * *

L'auteur : - Mais qui Folken va-t-il choisir ? Quel sera le plus beau couple yaoi SK de cet année ? Tout dépendra de ton vote, ami lecteur !


End file.
